The Unexpected files: Revenge of the cyber-daleks
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Cyber-dalek have returned to enact their revenge! Team Penguin along with several Doctors and Bill Potts must stop them from upgrading the planet. But even with help from some unexpected allies can the penguins stop this latest cyber-threat? Or is resistance truly futile? Guest Starring: The Daleks, Clara, Lady Me, The Captain, the Testimony, and the 13th Doctor.
1. Skipper's recap

Attention Cilivians,

We are back! After battling [redacted] we had an run in with the infamous bemuda triangle. In the resulting chaos Kowalski is spirited away to Zootopia and had to do battle with Lord Shen. Private, Rico, and I crash-landed in a dystopian future…a future where daleks patrol amid the ruins of the city. A future where the survivor desperately hang on to hope in the form of the zootopia liberation front(ZLF). We fought the victorious daleks alongside the ZLF but that was not enough to save the city. In a desperate last attempt to survive the ZLF allied themselves with the daleks. The Daleks extermined them then proceeded to use temporal engines to slam into our universe. The resulting rift caused Zootopia to fall to the void. We barely escaped with our lives and managed to arrive in present day zootopia. We were quickly reunited with Kowalski as the ZPD prepared to fight for their city's freedom. Thank in part to a great speech and a moral-boost thank to our arrival the ZPD began to war against shen.

Kowalski, Rico, Private, Nick, Judy, and I convertly attacked Shen's camp and destroyed all of his cannons (including a new high-tech laser one). Unfortantly Shen planned for this eventually and revealed an even bigger laser cannon. Rico managed to stop it resulting in the destruction of the cannon and rico's favorite rocket launcher. But Shen quickly launched his air-ship fleet and the battle for survival began. Lord Shen, Boss wolf, and all of shen's forces viciously fought to destroy us. In the process of taking out boss wolf I used up a precious flare. I then used up another one in order to explode a tower of gunpowder thus causing chaos amid shen's army. Shen tried to entrap us his archers luring us to his awaiting warriors. But thanks our experiences in the future and the North Wind's sudden and unexpected arrival we managed to beat back shen's forces. Using the chaos of the turning tide of the battle I decided to signal the ZPD. Unfortantly shen beat me to the punch and blocked my path of the top of the precient building.

My battle with shen was short and vicious as I tried to fight past him. Thanks to a well aimed distractory laser blast from Classified I managed to escape and signal the ZPD. And the full force of the zootopia police department decended on Shen. Faced with the prospect of surrender Shen and his forces tried to retreat. We took off after him in the Super-plane before landing in front of him cutting off his army's escape. But Just when I seemed the ZPD was about to arrest them all Shen teleported away with his army. But not before declare that if he can't have the city, than neither can anyone else.

While the ZPD rounded up anyone unforunante to be left behind we pursue Shen to his second camp. Once there we found a giant blowhole built portal device with shen's entire army gathered around it. We also found a giant bomb that shen intended to take out a good quarter of the city. Not enough to completely destroy the city but still enough to devastate it. Of course what shen didn't realize that the explosion would destroy the portal and open a rift. A rift that bring the daleks into zootopia and cause the terrible future we visited.

We and the North Wind decided to force Shen's forces to retreat back to the proper universe. Then with Shen's forces out of the way we can defuse the bomb without distruption. After forcing or blasting a good number of shen's forces into the portal he had no choice but to order a retreat. But Shen made sure to have the last word, warning us that he will return to deliver vengeance. With Shen defeated Kowalski turned his attention to defusing the bomb. As the clock ticked down Kowalski discovered one last surprise from shen. Shen had made sure not to wire the bomb's denotor panel with red or blue wires making them all black. Kowalski panicked a bit but then pulled himself together and guessed. He managed to cut the right wire and save zootopia.

But just as our celebration began we realized that the portal can only be closed on the zootopia end. But just when it seemed we were about to lose Kowalski again the ZPD arrived. They agreed to close the portal and disassemble it once we left. After a couple quick goodbyes Kowalski made sure to gift Officer Hopps with the Portal opener. Just in case another villain from our universe shows up to cause chaos. With we left with the North Wind in our respected aircraft (the NW jet and the Super-plane). After a brief pitstop at North Wind Island we tried to warp back to New York. Unfortantly the Bermuda Triangle was not done with us. We stayed in the triangle long enough to witness some of it's ghosts(literally). We then left for New York before it could claim yet another victim to add to it's collection. We then arrived in New York celebrating with a certain song about New York(the billy joel one). Well hopefully the next adventure will actually be normal for once. Well…normal for a team of commando penguins at least.

[End Transmission_ ]


	2. Chapter One: The Return

March 20th 2017

Penguin HQ, New York City

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"What am I looking at Kowalski?" I asked. "The updated map of the zoo," Kowalski replied, "updated with the expanded children's zoo, the first stage of the expansion, and the as yet to be open second stage." "Plus the new discovery center and the event pavillon." "And the new food truck lot!" Private said. "Food truck lot?" I said. "A upgrade to the traditional food carts that are around the park," Kowalski said. "The zoo's going to have different food trucks every day!" Private said. "FOOD TRUCKS!" Rico shouted. "Let's swing by this food truck lot and upgrade our concession runs," I said. "Food trucks should be arriving as we speak," Kowalski added. "What is this I am hearing about food trucks?" Julian said.

"What's a food truck," Mort asked. "Only the greatest culinary invention ever mort!" Julian said, "We shall go to this food truck place!" "Fine," I said, "you can come." "I have the map right here," Maurice said. "Then we shall feast!" Julian said. The Four of us and the lemurs left our HQ and headed for the zoo's food truck lot. It was conveniently located next to the new event pavillon's parking lot. The portion of the zoo exhibits expansion that was still under construction and under wraps was visible nearby. In the food truck lot a variety of food trucks serving a variety of food. "the Italian truck is mine!" Julian said. "Fish! Fish! Fish! FISH TACOS!" Rico shouted. "The ramen truck is calling me for some reason," Maurice said. "excellent choice," Kowalski said, "Now do I go with something familiar like the Hot dogs of America truck? Or do I go for something different but oh so sastifying like the Indian curry truck?" "How about both," Private said. "Private we are not ordering anything from the Lunacorn truck!" I said. "aw," Private said, "but it looks so inviting!" I spotted a truck that caught my eye as the smell of sweet southern barbeque reached my nostrils. "BBQ truck here I come!" I said. "Ice cream!" Mort shouted.

"ka-bobs!" Private said running towards a middleeastern truck serving gyros and ka-bobs. The smell of swarma and fahlafa filled the air. I quickly looked at the rest of today's offerings. A donut truck, a Pizza truck, a burger truck, a Asian truck, a Korean bbq truck, A Breakfast truck, a Mexican truck, a truck serving "iconic sandwiches of America", a thai truck, a vietnamese truck, and a Fried chicken truck. Plus the usual streets vendors and food karts were there as well. I turned around and found Private…not surprisely…at a food truck selling bangers and mash, fish n' chips, and other british classics. Rico was enjoying a bunch of fish tacos while Kowalski ate several hot dogs and bowls of curry. Julian was eating some pasta dish while Maurice and mort had ramen. "This is the greatest place in world!' Private said biting his ka-bob. "yeah! yeah!" Rico said. I got some bbq from the southern bbq truck and sat with the others. I took a bite, "now that's some good bbq."

Suddenly a big silver food truck drive up and stopped. "Um…there's now driver…no chefs," Kowalski said, "It's a trap!" "Hmm," Julian said, "I wonder what that truck serves." Suddenly a zoo overlord rushed up to the truck, "Hey! What gives your not on my list! You want a spot you give us 24-hour notice…I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" The truck did not move and the zoo overlord did the one thing you should not do. "Hello? Did you hear me?" He asked, "don't make me come here there!" The Zoo official tried to pry open the door while the other food truck operators and zoo patrons looked on with varying expressions. They were too distracted by the unauthorized visitor to notice four penguins and three lemurs. "Open this door or I'm calling the police!" the official shouted. Suddenly a police car pulled up, "No need," the officer said with a terrifying blank expression, "we already been called." "Open this door," the official said. "we will open this door," the officers said in a monotone voice.

"There is something not right with those police officers," I said. "I concur," Kowalski said. "Did you see their eyes skipper?" Private asked. "Blank as blank can be," I said. "I lost my appetite," Maurice said pushing his ramen away. "Your lost," Julian said as he started to finish maurice's meal. "Door open," the officer said. The officer stormed into the food truck, "alright wise guys…wait…who are you…what are you…" The official exited the food truck but the officers grabbed him. "What is this?" He asked. "We must keep you in food truck," the officers replied, "you must give into upgrade." The officers threw the terrified official into the truck and closed the door. And then with blank expression they started to move on the terrified citizens. "Upgrade…" I said. "What is that!" the official shouted, "no get off me get off me!" Suddenly their was a scream followed the sounds of saws and drills as the food truck filled with light.

" **Upgrade in progress!" "** Cyber-men," I said. "No," Kowalski said as the food truck's back open and out rolled a new upgraded Cyber-dalek. "Cyber-dalek," Kowalski said. "Okay," Julian said looking visibly sick, "I'm not hungry any more." "I'm going to be sick," Maurice said. "What is that," a new york accent said, "is that a dalek or something." "It looks like one of them cybermen to me." " **I am a cyber-dalek the final stage of cyber-evolution…YOU WILL** **NOW** **be upgraded."** "And if we refuse?" a man asked, "are you gonna exterminate us or something." " **Exterminate is a word used by the inferior daleks** ," the cyber-dalek replied, " **you will be deleted**."

"I thought we destroyed the last of them in Siberia!" Private shouted (A very penguin Christmas: gift of the cybermen). "I guess they inherited the daleks ability to always survive," Kowalski said. "No chance of another dalek team-up?" I asked. "No," Kowalski said. "Rico!" I shouted, "tell me you packed the cyber-gun!" Rico hacked up the cyber-gun and Kowalski started to make adjustments. "Self-upgrading Cyber-gun charged Skipper!" Kowalski shouted. "take out their food truck of doom!" I shouted. " **Alert! Alert!** **Mobile** **Cyber factory is under attack!" "** **Del** **ete the rouge elements**!" The Cyber-dalek leader shouted **.** Kowalski fired and destroyed the Cyber-dalek leader. Kowalski then aimed for the cyber food truck when suddenly. " **emergency replication procedure activated,"** the cyber food truck replied, " **Upgrading all food trucks in the area! The Era of the Cyber-dalek begins!"** Suddenly the sides of the food truck fell over revealing a strange cyber-weapon that blasted all the food trucks in the lot. The Operators of the trucks were instantly vaporized while all the food trucks lost their colors and became silver Cyber-trucks. " **Replication procedure complete,"** all the converted trucks said, " **commencing mass upgrade of compatible elements."** And then a wave of cyber-mites started to flow out of them. Anyone still here suddenly went into a panic and ran for their lives.

"Kowalski options?" I asked. " **Submit to your demise!"** the original cyber-truck replied. Kowalski threw a grenade which exploded taking out several cyber-trucks and all the cyber-mites. "What was that!" Private shouted. "Cyber-grenade," Kowalski said, "I took the design for the cyber-bomb and made it smaller." Suddenly all the twenty or so remaining food trucks started their engines and left the food truck lot. "Where are they going?" I asked. "they went off to find more trucks to convert," Kowalski said, "It could be the end of food trucks as we know it!" Suddenly Kowalski smiled, "Luckly I planted Nano-Cyberbombs on each of the trucks…" Kowalski pulled out a remote and hit a button. The air filled with the sounds of cyber-trucks exploding. "Crisis averted!" Kowalski said.

" **Then we do this the old fashion way…"** The Cyber-Dalek leader said as five cyber-daleks teleported in. "Pst…five cyber-daleks?" I said, "bring it on!" Suddenly a giant Cyber-ship appeared above us and hundreds of cyber-daleks started to pour out. "Um…that never a good sign…" Kowalski said. Private had a smart phone out, "Oh this isn't good…" "What!" I said. Private showed me a news boardcast. "This is Action 1 news Now…the latest news updates sent straight to your mobile device. When there is breaking news we break it….digitally." "This is Chucks Charles reporting that strange Dalek-like robots have suddenly appeared in every major city around the world. The Story is always the same…first Food trucks turn on citizens…People disappear…and gaint space-ships appear over every city on earth."

The newscast showed Cyber-daleks in Paris, on the lawn of the taj mahal, at the base of the shard in london, on the steps of the capitol, in Havana. "Dussodolf," Kowalski said. "Oska," Private said. "Hawii," Kowalski said. "Bejing!" Private shouted. The newscast showed the cyber-daleks overpowering the secret service as the Presidential helicopter turned tail and ran. I was probably running off to some secret presidential bunker somewhere. "UNIT has fallen," Kowalski said, "and I can't hail the IPSA! OR IASA(International animal spy alliance)! And the North Wind secure line is just playing epic hold music!" I did in fact hear epic hold music blare out of the phone's receiver. "well at least it's not boring hold music," I said, "we're on our own with this…" "Private!" I said, "phone the doctor…and keep dialing the doctor's number until one of them picks up!" "heck I'll even settle for clara and her time-traveling diner," I said.

" **You will be** **del** **eted!"** the cyber-dalek leader said as the…let's abbreviate…C-Ds closed in. "I think not," I said. Suddenly the first doctor's TARDIS materialized behind us and the twelfth doctor stepped out with…the first doctor? "Hmm?" the first asked, "what's this." "Daleks?" The twelfth said, "why is it always daleks?" " **WE are not daleks…we are the cyber-daleks…the ultimate evolution of the cyber-men."** "Is this related to that strange glass woman?" The first asked. "So…" a girl asked, "what's with the penguins…" "Ah," I said, "the names Skipper…you must be Bill…Bill potts am I correct." "How…" "Tardis translation circuit," Kowalski, the First Doctor, and the Twelfth Doctor replied. "So…doctor," I said, "why are you hanging out with grandpa over here?" "Grandpa?" the first doctor said. Suddenly the run down tardis of the War Doctor materialized and a slightly redesigned one materialized as well. The door on the new tardis opened and out stepped a blonde woman. "Opps…wrong timeline," She said with a Yorkshire accent. "Who are you?" I said. "Not yet! It's too soon" She replied as she ran back into her Tardis, "but it's going to be brilliant!" She closed the doors only to open them again as she added, "and also absolutely Fantastic!" She closed the doors and the Tardis Dematerialized as the Eleventh Doctor's Tardis arrived.

The eleventh Doctor smiled as he exited the tardis but it turned into a frown when he saw the Cyber-daleks. "Daleks…" The doctor said, "what's with the silver…" " **Doctor…"** The Cyber-dalek leader said, " **resistance is futile…YOU WILL BE** **DEL** **ETED!"** "get back!" The War Doctor shouted, "The Cybermen have evolved!" " **We are the Cyber-daleks…you belong to us…you will become like us…You will evolved!" "** Oh I definetly am not," the tenth doctor replied, "so…cyber-daleks right?" " **The Doctor will be silent the doctor will…"** Suddenly a familiar gun blast destroyed the cyber-dalek leader revealing the Red Supreme dalek. " ** _Exterminated!"_** it said in it's ego-tistical pride-filled voice," ** _The Cyber-daleks are an abomination they must be destroyed!"_** "So you'll help us again?" Kowalski asked. That Caused all the doctors present to look at Kowalski in shock. "WHAT!" they all shouted. "What. What? WHAT!?" The Tenth Doctor said. "Um…it's a long story," Kowalski said. "never say that," the twelfth doctor said, "are you feeling a ice cream pain?"

"What?" Kowalski said, "Oh…he thinks…dream crabs…" "here's the short version," I said, "we managed to defeat the cyber-daleks but only with some help from the daleks…" " ** _This is correct,"_** The Supreme said. "Well that is…unexpected," The Twelfth Doctor said. "The Daleks…redecorated," the First Doctor said, "I don't like it." Suddenly the Surpreme aimed it's weapon, " ** _You are the first Doctor!"_** "yes," the first doctor said. " ** _Then if I exterminate you the doctor will be wiped from existence? I would be responsible for removing the predator of the daleks from the timeline?"_** "No," the Twelfth Doctor, "your not doing that!" **" _The Prime Minister's words still hold truth,"_** The Supreme said, " ** _Even we know the terrible disasters that would occur in a universe without you Doctor…THE DOCTOR OF WAR!"_** "Yes," The War Doctor said, "I suppose we are." The tenth and eleventh doctor didn't look comfortable with the Doctor of War description. "what does he mean prime minister's words?" The first doctor asked. "Daleks think hatred is beautiful," the Eleventh Doctor replied with a disgusted look on his face. "Well that explains a lot," the Tenth replied.

"So are you helping us with the Cyber-daleks?" Kowalski asked. The Supreme Dalek glared at Kowalski it's intense hatred burning into kowalski's soul. "I take that as a no then," Kowalski replied. "Well then," I said, "let's leave this popsicle stand and…" " ** _You are going nowhere!"_** The Supreme shouted, " ** _Engage defense Zero-Five!" "transmat engaged!"_** "No! No! No!" The Eleventh Doctor shouted. there was a flash and we found ourselves in the middle of the Dalek Parliament Ship. Thankfully the dalek left the Tardis back on earth…actually…that's not good. The Dalek Prime Minister spoke up immeditately, " ** _You have all been charged with crimes against the dalek empire! The Penguins for destroying the new reality bomb!"_ "**What!" the Tenth doctor shouted. "You will be silent while the prime minister is talking," one of dalek puppets replied. " ** _And the Doctors and the companion for being the ultimate enemies of the daleks!"_** "Ultimate enemies of the daleks?" the first doctor said with a look of concern, "explain to me how that is…" Every Single dalek and Twelfth, Eleventh, and Tenth Doctors glared at the War Doctor. " ** _The Prime Minister will see you now!"_** the Supreme dalek replied. "well then," the eleventh Doctor replied, "Hello daleks! Here we are…It's Christmas! Well you have us just where you want us! You knew you want to do it…it against every fiber of your being to not exterminate me. Come on! Do it! DO IT!"

"that glass woman was right," the first doctor said, "I am the doctor of war…" I have to ask them what the heck he means by "glass woman" later. And probably if we not exterminated or deleted in the next 48 hours I'll ask about this "doctor of war" business. " ** _Exterminate the First doctor!"_** the white supreme shouted. " ** _Hold your fire,"_** the Prime Minister replied, " ** _they will be given a fair trial! If they are not given one then that would undermine dalek democracy!"_** " _The Case of the Daleks vs. The Predator, bill potts, and the Penguins is now in session!"_ the eternal replied. Since when do daleks have a court system? Or a concept of Democracy? "Well…this is new," the eleventh doctor said. Yup that just about sums it up…

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: Survival Trial

Dalek Parliament Ship

11:30? A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

The Dalek's human puppets forcibly brought all the four of us, all the doctors, and Bill potts in front of the Prime Minister. " ** _Penguins you are charged with inferring with the previous dalek plan."_** "I have no idea what your talking about," I said. " ** _Refresh his memory!"_** Suddenly a projector turned on and a video started to play. It showed our last battle with the daleks in Macy's Department Store in New York and Chicago. It showed the daleks and Davros aquiring the anti-matter power cells that the doctor had hidden. It showed us taking off in the penguin one and heading towards the dalek crucible. It showed Kowalski disabling their reality bomb and Davros' escape. It showed the chaos that resulted from the failing reality bomb as dark matter teared the crucible apart. It showed the energy flucations and the gravity of the crucible failing. " ** _This is not the last you'll see of us!"_** the recording of the supreme dalek said before it teleported away. Finally the projector shows us escaping in the penguin one as the crucible is destroyed.

" ** _Do you remember now?"_** "Stopping you from destroy the earth?" I said, "Guilty as charged! So are you gonna exterminate us or what?" The Supreme dalek turned to the twelfth doctor, " ** _the predator of the daleks! You are charged with interfering in a key moment of dalek history! THE DALEK-MOVELLIAN WAR!"_** "The what?" Bill asked. "That was all nardole I assure you," The Twelfh Doctor said. Suddenly another projection was showed. " ** _Identify! Inturder Identify!"_** "Scan this device and identify me!" " ** _You are the Doctor! You are an enemy of the daleks!"_** "Oh Yes I am." " ** _Exterminate!"_** The recording then showed a strange liquid person repeating all the daleks exterminates.

"What is that!" I said. "The Pilot," The doctor replied as Bill was crying for some reason. "Um…" Private said, "Bill…is she important to you?" Bill looked at Private, "Why do you ask?" "Your crying," Private said. Bill felt her face, "these aren't even my tears." " ** _This conversation is irrelevant! Resume the recording!"_** the supreme said. "Objection!" Kowalski shouted. " ** _OVERRULED!"_** every single Dalek in the parliament shouted. The recording showed Nardole messing around with some machinery and barely surviving getting shot at. It then switched to Nardole saying, "I sealed the area! All Daleks are Quarantined!" " ** _Why were the daleks Quarantined! Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** "You cut out the part of the video that would've explained everything!" The Twelfth Doctor replied. " ** _The Removed partion was filled with human emotion that was deemed irrelevant!"_** "There was more there then emotion!" The Doctor shouted pulled out his sonic screwdriver. " ** _You will not activate your sonic device!"_** the Supreme shouted.

"Watch me!" The Eleventh doctor extending his sonic's claw and aiming at the projector. The Tenth Doctor and The Twelfth Doctor Aimed their as well. The Twelfth Doctor then put on his sonic sunglasses for a extra burst of sonic. "For the last time their scientific instruments not water pistols!" the war doctor shouted as he pulled out his sonic. "What with the ridicious devices?" The First Doctor said. The Dalek projector sparked and then the removed footage was soon. It was hard to described it showed a dalek that wasn't a dalek…melting…and then reforming into the weird liquid girl from earlier. " ** _What is that abomination? Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** "Sentient oil that took on a pilot," The Doctor said, "and managed to inimate the image of a dalek. Don't worry consider her dealth with and no longer a threat to any dalek."

" ** _Doctor you must explain one thing before we exterminate you all.."_** The Prime minister replied, **_"Why are you refusing to regenerate?"_** All the other doctors glared at the tweflth and said, "WHAT!" "That's the stupidest idea I ever heard!" The Tenth doctor said. "Your one to talk," The Twelfth Doctor said, "Mr. I'm going to blast my leftover regeneration energy into chopped off hand and create the doctor-donna metacrisis because I have vanity issues!" "Why are you refusing?" The eleventh doctor said, "Afraid the valeyard will show up?" "Oh it's way past the time for him to show up," The Twelfth Doctor said. "Who's the Valeyard?" Bill asked. "I'll… Explain later," the twelfth replied. "You stupid idiot regenerate!" Bill said. "I am tired of living!" The Twelfth Doctor shouted, "I don't want to be anyone else! I lived too long! And changed too much!" "We change!" The Eleventh doctor shouted, "WE all change! Do you even remember who you used to be!" The Twelfth Doctor looked at the eleventh, "I will not forget one line of this…I will always remember when the doctor was me."

" ** _You refuse to regenerate because you are a coward,"_** The Prime minister replied. " ** _Prime minister what is you verdict?"_** the Strategist dalek asked. " ** _The Penguins…Guilty of All counts. The Doctors and Bill potts…Guilty of all counts. They are quilty of being the ultimate enemies of the daleks!"_** " ** _What is the sentence?"_** another dalek asked. " ** _Maxiumim Extermination! Exterminate them!"_** A firing Squad of dalek lined up and said, " ** _We obey!"_** They cocked their weapons and aimed their guns at us and at the same time every dalek in the parliament ship aimed their guns at us. But Suddenly their was a groaning wheezing sound and the daleks went into panic mode. " ** _Alert! Alert! Tardis Materializing!"_** " ** _Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** Suddenly a…Diner?...materialized in the middle of the dalek parliament ship. The door to the diner opened and out stepped…Clara!

The Eleventh Doctor was looking at Clara with his mouth agap. "Clara…how…why…when…did you get a TARDIS!" "what's wrong," The eleventh Doctor said. "Don't touch me," Clara said, "I'm fine…" "You don't have a pulse," The eleventh Doctor said before glaring at the twelfth doctor. "What did you do!" He shouted, "you were suppose to protect her! Tell me who did this, I will hunt them down and…" Clara glared at the eleventh doctor, "If you have ever cared about me…you will not finish that sentence." "But…" The Eleventh Doctor said. "Do as your told," Clara replied. All the anger drained out the eleventh doctor, "oh clara…my impossible girl…" " ** _Clara Oswald is dead,"_** the red supreme replied, " ** _she had no heartbeat…this is a paradox…an abomination! Exterminate!"_** Suddenly that immortal girl (Ashidar? Lady Me?) stepped out of the Tardis and…wait is that Captain Harkness's gun? "Feel this!" She shouted as she fired the defabricator (that was the name wasn't it?) and the Supreme died dramatically. " ** _THEY MUST NOT ESCAPE!"_** The Prime Minister shouted, " ** _Exterminate them! Exterminate Them!"_**

"Quick," Clara shouted, "Into the tardis!" The Four of us, Bill, and the doctors rushed into clara's tardis. The White Supreme and two drones rushed forward, " ** _You cannot escape doctor!"_** The Twelfth Doctor poked his head out the diner's doors, "I have only one thing to say to you…" "Bye!" the tenth doctor said. The twelfth doctor slammed the doors in the dalek's…eyestalks. " ** _Exterminate!"_** every dalek in the room chanted as they fired. Their blasts hit the tardis's shields and were absorbed harmlessly. The Tardis then dematerialized the daleks firing at it in vain as It disappeared into the vortex.

(end of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: Clara?

Clara's Tardis

Somewhere in time and space

(Kowalski's POV)

We were sitting around in the diner section of the Tardis. Out the "front" doors we got a spectacular view of the Vortex in all it's timey-wimey glory. I prefer the look of the time-space contiunumm to the vortex if I do say so myself. (I was in the contiumum at least three times thanks to the chronotron. Just ask my two future selves…Wait aren't I the second future me? Because my original self became the first future Kowalski and the first future Kowalski became me and I became the original Kowalski. TIME TRAVEL! YOU ARE SO CONFUSING!). Skipper, Private, Rico, and Bill were sitting in one of the booths while The Tenth, War, Eleventh, and Twelfth Doctors sat at the counter. The First Doctor was staring out the "front" doors out into the time vortex.

Clara stepped out of the doors leading to the console room. "Alright," Clara said, "location set. We'll be in New York shortly." "So…how did she get a Tardis?" The Eleventh Doctor asked. "Gallifrey," The Twelfth Doctor said. "Gallifrey?" The Eleventh asked. "Spoilers," The Twelfth replied. "Well for starters I died," Clara said. "How," The eleventh asked. "Chronoshade," Clara said. Clara glanced at the twelfth doctor, "Then he pulled me out of the timeline one second before my death…I am living between on second and the next…" The Tenth doctor looked at the twelfth, "why do you look like you hearing this for the first time?" "Neurolock," Clara said, "He tried to erase my memories…because of the hybrid. "The Hybrid?" The War Doctor said, "that's a hybrid of a dalek and a timelord…" "No," Lady Me said, "The Hybrid is not one person…but two…two friends who will tear the universe apart for each other." "The Doctor and his Impossible girl," The Eleventh said. "I reversed the polarity…" Clara replied, "and erased the doctor's memories of me instead." "The Neurolock will probably erase this meeting from my memories," The Twelfth Doctor said. "So now I'm returning to Gallifrey," Clara said, "The Long way round."

"The Cyber-daleks probably have control of new york by now," Skipper said, "we may in go in…guns blazing." "I would suggest a more illogical approach," I said, "Namely rico." "Oh yeah," Rico said. "Rico get ready to go destructo machine," Skipper said. "Ka-blamo!" Rico said. "Also try to turn off your consioius and sense of deceny," I said. "When we get out of the Tardis," Skipper said noticing the worried expression on the first doctor's face. The Tardis suddenly landed and New York city Materialized outside the diner. "Geronimo!" The Eleventh Doctor shouted. "Allonz-y!" The Tenth Doctor shouted. "Again with the catchphases," The War Doctor muttered. The Twelfth doctor was already out the doors, "Hey pudding brains…are you just going to stand there?"

We all followed the twelfth Doctor outside and found ourselves in a city in peril. There was a loud explosion and I turned around to see the Statue of liberty fall into the harbor. "No!" Skipper shouted, "CURSE YOUR CYBERDALEKS!" "The Aliens always go for the landmarks first," I said with disgust. " **Delete! Delete! Delete!"** a strike force of cyber-daleks shouted as they chased terrified citizens. "This is chuck charles…and I am running for my humanity!" "they destroyed our news van! Nobody is seeing this!" His camera man shouted. "Sorry but I find that I am now unable to speak in a normal voice," Chuck replied.

"Cyberdaleks over here!" Skipper shouted as rico went full on destructo machine. "Rico! Cybergun!" I shouted as rico proceeded to chainsaw his way thru the cyber-daleks. Rico hacked up the Cybergernades and the Cybergun both of which I caught. I strapped on the grenade belt and hosted up the cybergun. _"_ **Hostile Elements will be deleted…DELETE DELETE DELETE!"** Suddenly we found ourselves surrounded by cyberdaleks. "Kowalski now!" Skipper shouted. I lobbed a grenade at the nearest battlation of cyberdaleks. The grenade exploded sending cyberdaleks flying. " **Resistance is futile! You will be deleted!"** I fired off the Cybergun at the nearest Cyberdalek leader destroying it and several of it's comrades. A Cyberdalek snuck up behind me, " **Maximium Delet…"** Rico cut the cyberdalek in half with his chainsaw laughing like a madman. I fired off the cybergun again but it only disabled them. " **Upgrade in Progress,"** the cyberdalek replied. I noticed that the cybergun had already installed a new update and fired again only for nothing to happen. " **The Cyberdaleks are now immune to anti-cybermen technology."**

"blast!" I shouted throwing my useless cybergun aside. Rico tried to chainsaw through a cyberdalek only to hit a forcefield and explode. The explosion sent rico flying across battery park, "Bad ka-boom!" he shouted. The War Doctor fired off his timelord gun only to find that also had no effect. " **You will all be** **del** **eted! And your Timeships will be claimed for cyber-kind. Delete! Delete!** **Del** **ete!"** We were quickly surrounded by Cyber-daleks all of them shouting delete. Suddenly all the Cyberdaleks exploded before they could delete us. "What?" Skipper said. "Look!" Rico said pointing behind me. I turned around and saw Dr. Blowhole holding a smoking gun with a smug grin on his face. "Surprised Pen-gu-wins?" Blowhole asked. We all stared at him with our mouths wide open. "You saved their lives!?" Parker asked a angry and confused look on his face. "Parker," Blowhole said, "What good is doing anything evil if your arch-enemies get destroyed by something that is not you?" "Solid logic," I said receiving a glare from Skipper. "Don't humour our mad dolphin nemesis!" Skipper said. "Are you just going to stand there?" Blowhole said, "or are we going stop the cyber-daleks?"

(end of chapter three)


	5. Chapter four: Blowhole defender of earth

New York Battery Park

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Are you just going to stand there?" Blowhole said, "or are we going stop the cyber-daleks?" "What's your game Blowhole," I said not trusting my mad dolphin foe. "They blew up my world ending satellite," Blowhole replied, "extreme spendy doomday raining satellites don't grow on trees you know!" "So your attacking them because they blew up your toys," Kowalski said. "IF the cyber-daleks conquer the planet…then I my plans for world domination would be ruined!" "Nice try Blowhole," I said, "but your plans would have been ruined anyway…" "Yes and then our constant unending cycles of you foiling my plans and me taking revenge on you…leading to a whole series of foiled revenges that I would then want revenge for. "I even have some great titles…The Revenge of the Revenge of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole."

"Seriously?" I said. "Or the Curse of the return of the revenge of dr. blowhole…or the Terror of the return of the revenge of dr. blowhole….or or the horrible revenge of dr. blowhole….or Dr. Blowhole's Revenge Awakens!" "How about Dr. Blowhole's revenge not gonna happen," Kowalski said. "OR Dr. Blowhole gives up," Private said. "Or Dr. Blowhole's Final defeat," I said. "Ha! Ha! Funny!" Blowhole said, "then sooner we defeat the cyber-dalek the sooner we can go back to our usual course of business." "Agreed,' I said. "Well that child-ish exchange was a complete waste of our time," The First Doctor announced. "To my currently not-so-evil lair!" Blowhole shouted. Blowhole then left on his scooter and we all had no choice but to follow me. "The odds of blowhole stabbing us in the back," I said. Kowalski pulled out his calculator and said, "twenty-five percent…unless Kai shows up then It would be five percent."

"Not the best odds…but I guess we just have to wing it," I said. "Does that number take into account the fact that we're have five doctors?" Private said. "Um…yes," Kowalski said. "IF anyones asking," Blowhole said, "I think those are fantastic odds." "Just keep your flippers where I can see them," The War doctor replied holding up his gun. Dr. Blowhole turned to The First Doctor, "Now you know where your Doctor of War reputation comes from." The First doctor looked at blowhole with a look of pure indignation. And then just loud enough for the first doctor to hear, "I wouldn't regenerate if I were you…" Blowhole then moved away before the first doctor could respond.

Shortly

Blowhole's Lair

Coney Island

"So you brought this place back from the rats," I said. "Let just say I sold them a wonderful beachfront condo in New Jersey…" Blowhole replied. "Your in Real estate?" Kowalski said. Luckly a certain mug was absent from kowalski's flippers. "Of course," Blowhole said, "where do you think I make all my money?" "Always get the good stuff," Kowalski shouted. "There nothing we can do about that," I said. Kowalski looked at me with a hopeful expression. "And no we're not commiting bank robbery Kowalski!" "Besides," Private said, "if we need supplies we could always steal…" "Private!" I said, "we do not steal we…" "Borrow?" Rico said. "No!" I said. "Reduce, Reuse, Recycle?" Kowalski said. "Okay technically," I said. "Commandeer?" Private said. "No!" I said, "when we need new equipment we aquire it."

"So you steal?" Blowhole said. "You steal…we're a military unit the principal is different!' I shouted. "It really isn't," Bill said. "We aquire perfectly good equipment that the humans foolishly throw out." "Obsolete my foot," Kowalski said, "if it still works why throw it out?" "You upgrade your Iphone every year!" I said, "and it seems to get more useless with each update!" "I have a galaxy now," Kowalski said. "I thought you have that smart watch," Private asked. "More like the opposite of smart watch," Kowalski said.

"Are you quiet finished," The First Doctor said, "All this talking and not even the inkling of a plan!" "Luckly," Blowhole said, "I already started my plan an hour ago!" I looked to Blowhole's wall of new boardcasts, "Then why are the cyber-daleks still here?" "Red One!' Blowhole said. Red One was looking at a loading screen, "Um…yeah…it's still loading…" "What!" Blowhole said. "Yeah…there too much activity on the wi-fi," red One said, "we're still uploading your commands." "too much activity on the…oh that blasted puffin!" Blowhole shouted. "What?" Hans said holding up his phone, "I just want to check my email." "Can't you do that in Hoboken?" Blowhole asked. "The Hoboken's Zoo wi-fi service sucks," Hans said, "I can't even stream my netflix over there!"

"Also what's your prime password?" Hans asked. "Stay off my personal computer!" Blowhole shouted, "And I'm not telling you!" "Ihatepenguins125," The Twelfth Doctor replied looking at Blowhole's server with his sonic sunglasses. "Take those ridicious things off!" the first doctor said taking the sunglasses off. The First doctor then put them back, "I still want to know what this browser history is." "You left your brower history open?" Kowalski said looking at the doctor. "Snapchat…twitter…facebook…youtube…fanfiction…Netflix…instagram…" The First doctor asked, "what's all that then?" I turned to the twelfth doctor, "Instagram? Seriously?" The Eleventh Doctor also turned to the twelfth doctor, "twitter!? Why would you go on twitter?" "that account isn't mine," The twelfth doctor said. "it looks like it's been updated recently…and…what's a hashtag?" The Twelfth doctor took the sonic shades off the first doctor's face.

"Yes social media is all exciting," Blowhole said, "now if you tech savvy teenagers will pay attention…I will reveal my plan to end the cyber-daleks!" "Upload complete!" Red one shouted, "now is there anything else… anything impossible you want me to do? Like freeze sound?" "I don't like that tone," Blowhole said, "It's not like a have a big pot of water in the back that I keep a a steady slow boil next to some movie butter. Oh wait I do!" "Nobody cooking anybody," I said. "way to undermine my threat skipper," Blowhole said with a murderous expression. "Are you going to reveal your plan or what?"

"well," Blowhole said pulling out his notecards. "A array of Electric magnetic pulse cannons, spread out across the entire planet and in orbit, that is designed to specificly target the specific magnetic resonance of the cyber-daleks. Thus destroying every single Cyber-dalek on the planet at the same time," Kowalski explained, "Minus the part where you rule the entire world." Blowhole threw his notes across the room with a snarl, "I had a whole presentation planned with music and epic holograms and everything!" "Yeah Kowalski," I said, "I was actually looking forward to him revealing his plans this time!" "Of course the global anti-cyberdalek Electromagnetic pulse cannon network needs time to charge…a lot of time to charge…" "How much time?" "THREE HOURS," Blowhole's computer replied. "Ah so you need a distraction," I said. "That where you come in…" "COMMENCE OPERATION: DOES NOT COMPUTE! Go go! Go!" I shouted. With that the Five Doctors, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and I rushed out of the building.

"Why don't just sit there!" Blowhole shouted at his lobster, "begin the charging of the EMPCN!" "The what?" Red one asked. "DID YOU EVEN READ THE ACTION PLAN!" Blowhole shouted. Suddenly somebody's phone with off. "Put your phones on vibrate!" "That wasn't mine…" "Oh it the you forgot to pay parker again alarm," Red one said. "Oh no," Blowhole said. "Oh and that was the parker wants his money alarm!" Another super loud alarm went off, "and that's the…um…Parker is here to collect violently alarm." Suddenly Parker slammed into Red One, "and that was the you better have my money alarm!" "EMPCN charging at 5% percent," the computer's ridiciously deep voice said. "Could this get any worst?" Blowhole said. Suddenly a very deep and ominous alarm went off. "that better not be someone's phone," Blowhole said. "No it's just the your mother is calling alarm…" "oh good…wait…WHAT!" blowhole said

(end of chapter four)


	6. Chapter Five: Rusty the Cyber-slayer

Battery Park

(Kowalski's POV)

"So how do you plan on distracting the cyber-daleks?" The War doctor asked. "we just need to keep them away from blowhole's nerve center," Skipper said. "CRIKEY! Cyber-daleks!" Private said pointing to a squad of cyber-daleks heading our way. "cheese and crackers!" Skipper said, "Kowalski give me options." I don't think replacing rico's brain with a wombat is a option I should say out loud. "well," I said, "blowhole loaned me one of his anti-cyber weapons. Should be a good distraction while I code a new upgraded for our cyber-gun." "oh wonderful," Skipper said, "hand me blowhole's gun!" I handed skipper the weapon then turned to rico, "Rico? Do you happen to have the cyber-gernades on you?" Rico tried to heck some up but came up empty, "Nada…" "what about the cyber-bomb?" Rico nodded and hacked up the cyber-bomb, the speak n' spell, and the self-upgrading cyber-gun.

I quickly handed the cyber-bomb to rico while I hooked up the speak n' spell to the cyber-gun. I then started to quickly type in a new code for the cyber-gun. Rico meanwhile was setting up the cyber-bomb for maximium explodability. Skipper was distracting the cyber-dalek by blasting them with the electro-pulse cannon. It had no effect but it did keep the cyber-daleks at bay as they silently moved forward. "Kowalski status report!" Skipper shouted as the War Doctor blasted back the Cyber-dalek leader. The Cyber-daleks were briefly stopped by a sonic assault from the other doctors. " **You will be** **del** **eted!"** the Cyber-dalek leader shouted. "Not Today I'm afraid," The War Doctor replied blasting the cyber-dalek leader back. "I'm almost done!" I said, "Rico is that cyber-bomb ready!" "Yeah! Yeah!" Rico shouted before throwing it at the nearest cyber-dalek. The Bomb armed itself the instant it touched the unexpecting cyber-dalek.

" **Alert! Alert!"** It announced, " **Explosive device detected…it will explode in…"** The Cyber-bomb went off taking out fifty of the cyber-daleks. "Upgrade accepted," The Cyber-gun replied, "Cyber-dalek immunity to cyber-gun is now nullified." Every single cyber-dalek seemed to stop in a collective "oh no" moment. I took the dalek's confusion to my advantage and pulled the trigger on the gun. AND Then the self-upgrading cyber-gun exploded. "Pah," The First Doctor said, "it seems your weapon suffers from poor worksmanship…Hmmm?" "I'll show you poor worksmanship," I muttered under my breath. "Retreat!" Skipper shouted. " **You will halt!"** another cyber-dalek leader announced. We suddenly found ourselves surrounded by Cyber-daleks. Skipper picked up a radio, "Blowhole please tell me your cyber-dalek destroying machines are ready." "Um…" Red One said, "the EMPCN is charging at 50% and climbing." "EMPCN!?" Skipper shouted. "Electro-magentic pulse cannon network," I explained. "Okay…EMPCN rolled off the tounge better," Skipper said, "Red One where is blowhole…" "Um…about that," Red One said, "Doc is currently in a long and heated skype 'discussion' with Mrs. Blowhole." "Blowhole has a wife?" Private asked. "No!" Skipper said, "his mother…so I'm assuming she learned of blowhole's evil empire." "Yeah," Red One said, "I have never seen her this angry…okay I have never seen her angry period."

"Get blowhole on the line now," I said. "EMPCN CHARGING AT 60% PERCENT." "THE EMPCN? Francis what is that?" "RED ONE! I told you to lower the volume on the ridicously deep voice!" "I can't you locked the volume codes with a adminsitative passcode," Red One said. "Red one," Skipper said, "call me back when the thing is ready to fire." " **Cease this show of emotion immediately…your illogical actions do not compute…you are not fit for upgrade…compulsory** **del** **etion will now be provided."** Suddenly laser beams rained down on the cyber-daleks surrounding us. " ** _Cyber-daleks will be exterminated!"_** a dalek announced.

"Rusty!" The Twelfth doctor said, "The Only good dalek." " ** _I am not a good dalek,"_** Rusty replied, " ** _You are a good dalek."_** "Nice to see you too rusty." "I thought you said dalek were the greatest fire in the Universe?" Bill asked. " ** _You are supposed to be a mondanisan Cyber-man,"_** Rusty replied, " ** _Correction your supposed to be with the being designated 'pilot'."_** Rusty then proceeded to exterminate the Cyber-dalek controller hiding around a blind corner. Rusty then seemed to be talking to some other dalek rebels, " ** _The EMPCN's Charging must not be interfered with. Protect the global_** ** _EMP_** ** _array!"_** "The Charging is at 73% percent charging," Red One said, "I'm going to need a couple more hours." "We just got you those couple hours," Skipper said, "Do call me again unless it's you warning me that the EMPCN is about to be fired. I DO not want to be anywhere near these cyber-daleks when it goes off, Over." "roger that," Red one said as he signed off. "Okay boys," Skipper said, "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

Rusty contiuned to blast the cyber-daleks, " ** _I will cover your escape…The Testimony are not in this timestream doc-tor."_** "Testimony?" I said. "I'll explain later!" The twelfth Doctor said. "It is never a good sign when I say that," the tenth doctor replied as we all fled from the cyber-daleks. "Retreat and regroup!" Skipper shouted. "I just need to go back to headquarters and…" "No time!" Skipper said, "they'll corner us again if we go back to the zoo." "Skipper," I said flipping through the newsfeed on my phone, "There seems to be a massive congregation of cyber-daleks near the center of central park. They seem to be taking all their prisioners there into a strange tent. Prisoner go in…cyber-daleks go out." "we found their converting factory," Skipper said with a smile, "taking that out would serious affect their conversion rate." "Unless there's a cyber-king…" "Don't even consider that possibility," The tenth doctor replied. "Yeah Kowalski don't jinx us!" Skipper said. "Impossible as their no such thing as a jinx," I muttered. "Kowalski," Skipper said, "how soon can you ready another cyber-bomb?"

"Right now," I said as Rico hacked another cyber-bomb and the backup cyber-gun into my flippers. I tossed Skipper the backup, "Don't worry this one doesn't suffer from bad worksmanship," I said sarcastically. "I don't like your tone young…penguin," The First Doctor said. "Well I don't like your attitude," I replied, "Now let's blow up a cyber factory!" "Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Rico shouted excitely. "Yes rico," Skipper said, "Ka-boom." "Follow me," I said, "I can practically see their camp from here."

(end of chapter five)


	7. Chapter Six: Upgrade Denied

Cyberdalek conversion factory

Central Park

(Skipper's POV)

We were hiding behind a gazebo watching the activity in the camp. I had my bincolurs trained on a tent that had people going in and cyber-daleks going out, "tell me what I'm looking at Kowalski?" "The center of cyber-operations in this city," Kowalski replied, "I'm detecting alien technology active inside that tent." "Well duh," I said, "now how do we get our cyber-bomb in there?" "I suggest that someone goes in preferable someone small and hard to track." We all looked over to Private. "Um," Private said, "why are you looking at me?" Kowalski quickly placed the cyber-bomb in private's flipper. "Okay Private," Kowalski said, "I set it to ten seconds. Once your inside the tent place this bomb in the center of the tent. Then I want you to push this button and get the heck out of there."

"Why me?" Private said. "Yeah why him?" Bill asked. "He's smaller than the rest of us and extremely sleathly," I said. "Okay," Private said taking a deep breath, "Keep Calm and Carry on." "You can't seriously be considering this?" Bill said. "It's okay bill," I said, "he's only our secret weapon, our most meaningful and valued member of my team. And he has plently experience with scenerios like this." "Unfortantly," Private added. Private grabbed the bomb and started to sleathly head towards the gaint tent in the middle of the cyber-camp. "Good luck!" Kowalski said. "This is private we're talking about," I said, "he has plenty of good luck." "oh good," Kowalski said, "because luck good or otherwise doesn't exist." "Kowalski put a dime in the true but unhelpful comments jar," I said holding up a jar. Kowalski grumbled to himself as he put a dime into the jar.

(Private's POV)

I entered the tent and snuck right past the cyber-daleks. They were too busy overseeing the conversion process to notice and multiply screens. The rest of them were all at the many controls panels to control the entire process. I quickly found myself on a walkway directly above the start of the conversion line. People were being forced onto a converyor belt by the cyber-daleks and robotic arms. A crane with a claw went around putting people who jumped off back on the belt. I followed the walkway until I was directly above the center of the conversion lines. The screams of the cyber-dalek's victims and the shrill sound of saws and drills. I could also hear new cyber-dalek casings being welded together. I looked out in the distance and saw rows of gleaming cyber-dalek casings ready to receive the convertees.

I quickly located the exact center of the operation and placed the cyber-bomb there. After a few moments of adjusting I got the bomb in a stable position. I placed and set conventional explosives around the bomb and synced them to a remote trigger. I then hit the button Kowalski indicated on the bomb and saw the screen light up with a countdown. I then ran the heck out of there with plently of time to spare. I waited for the cyber-dalek's death screams before I hit the detonator setting off the conventional explosives.

The effect on the rest of the camp was instant as cyber-daleks either shut down or had an emotional influx and overloaded. I guessing the destruction of the conversion factory also interfered with important cyber-systems. I managed to get back to the relative safety of my team before any surviving cyber-daleks could see me. "Mission accomplished!" I said as Skipper looked on the devestation back in the cyber-camp. "Good work Private," Skipper said pride emanating from his body, "I think a gold star is in order."

(Skipper's POV)

"A gold star!" Kowalski said, "where's my gold star?" "I'll give it to you on a future date," I said, "when's your birthday?" "Did we give Marlene her cooties apology yet?" Private asked. "Uh…of course," I said, "I'm a penguin of my word." "Okay," Private said. "Note to self," I whispered to myself, "apologize to marlene for the cooties incident." "what was that skipper?"  
Private asked. "Oh nothing young private," I said. Kowalski had picked up the phone, "is that so? Don't worry doris I will chew him out for that."

Kowalski put down his phone and glared at me, "YOU BEEN SPYING ON DORIS!" "Well he does watch everything we do," Private said. "Yeah!" Rico said. "What!" Kowalski said, "you watch everything we do?" "Just you guys…I'm not spying on anyone else," I said. "SKIPPPER!" Marlene shouted, "Why is there cameras in all the habitats!" Kowalski, Rico, and Private glared at me flippers crossed. "Um…" I said, "well…you…see…BLAME THE NSA!" I then activated the stopwatch and then ran all over the zoo and took down all the camera's. I then threw them into the lake and then spary the entire zoo and park with amnesia mist. I then unfroze time and found that everyone forgot.

"What am I doing here?" marlene asked. "Um…Skipper," Kowalski said, "how did my stopwatch get here?" Rico quickly reshallowed the stopwatch and laughed ackwardly. The Twelfth Doctor rose his eyebrows, "Excuse me? Stop watch?" Kowalski muttered the "actual" name of the stopwatch under his breath. "It stops time," Kowalski said. "Oh…stops time? Do you have any idea of the forces that you are playing with?" The twelfth doctor said. Suddenly the time-wimey detector went ding and fryed an eye. "Oh," tenth doctor said as he was holding up said device, "no wonder why this has been acting up." "Timey Wimey?" The First Doctor said, "where did you get that nonsense from?" The Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors silently looked in the Tenth Doctor's direction and pointed at him.

"that almost as ridicious as your sandshoes," The War Doctor said. "For that last time these are not sandshoes!" The Tenth Doctor said. "Then what would you call them Hmm?" The First Doctor asked. "Uh…um…sandshoes," The Tenth Doctor mumbled. "what?" The First Doctor said, "speak up!" "They are sandshoes okay!" The Tenth Doctor said, "I'll admit that!" "told you," The Eleventh Doctor said. "Oi! At least I don't have a big chin!" The Tenth Doctor said. "Hey it's better then attack eyebrows over there!" The Eleventh Doctor said. "I resemble that remark," The Twelfth replied, "at least I don't wear a scarf and is nothing but teeth and curls!" "Are you three quite finished?" The War Doctor said, "Now I'm really having a midlife crisis!" "How do you figure that?" Kowalski asked. "Sandshoes? Bowties? Guiters? Sonic sunglasses? New Regeneration cycles? Refusing to regenerate? The Master a timelady?" The War Doctor asked. "Ah," Kowalski said, "I concur." "What's next I regenerate into a woman?" The War Doctor said.

"Yeah," The Twelfth doctor replied, "That's probably bound to happen eventually." "What does my two immeditate successors look like?" "The dandy and the clown," The Twelfth Doctor replied with a smile. "Oh goodness me no," The First Doctor said. "Your already meet them," The eleventh doctor replied. "AH…timelines out of sync I can't retain it," the First Doctor replied, "good because I don't want to remember…all of this." The Eleventh Doctor looked utterly insulted by that comment but he let it drop. The Twelfth Doctor gave me one last knowing glance that suggested that the amnesia mist had no effect on him. Suddenly my radio sparked to life and blowhole's voice came out of it. "Thank you for the distraction pen-gu-wins…The EMPCN is fully charged. You have ten minutes to get away from cyber-tech." "Kowalski!" I shouted, "Space time teleport! Bring us back to blowhole's lair!" Kowalski activated the teleport and got us out of the danger zone.

(end of chapter six)


	8. Chapter Seven: Cyber-end?

Dr. Blowhole's lair

(Kowalski's POV)

We arrived in blowhole's lair to find blowhole waiting. "Or you could take the fast way," Blowhole said hitting a button on his control panel. "EMPCN ACTIVATED!" "Hey," Parker said holding up a check, "You forgot to endorse this." Blowhole took the check and signed the back, "Here you go you little natural disaster." "Great," Parker said pasting rico, "Hey Rico, See you at the poker game tonight." Rico nodded. "Poker game?" I said. "Poker game?" Blowhole said. "Yeah," Parker said, "he has a killer poker face…I will beat you yet Rico!" "Yeah! Yeah," Rico said. "who else do you play poker with?" Skipper asked. "Um Me, Those broaches, and the rat king," Parker replied. "I thought I told you to stay away from those broaches Rico," Skipper said, "and socializing with our enemies too?"

"Why isn't blowhole mad about this?" I said. "Parker can do whatever he wants with his paycheck," Blowhole said. "don't worry we don't play with actually money," Parker said, "Or classified plans for pocket quantum accelerators." "yeah," Blowhole said, "I need plans for one of those so I can have my revenge." Rico said something in riconese. "Oh good just…my old invention plans!?" I shouted. "What!" Skipper shouted. Rico then said something cocky in riconese. "Oh overconfident in poker is a bad thing," I said. "Don't jinx the guy!" Skipper shouted. "hey! Hey! You can punish rico for his behavior later," Blowhole said, "but first eyes on the big screen." The Liar theater system descended and the screen instantly split into many smaller screens. They showed all the major world cities including new york, London, and Washington D.C. Plus the Taj mahal, Canary Wharf, and the effiel tower.

"Why Canary Wharf?" Bill asked. "Part of a cyber-man invasion back in '06," Skipper replied. "What's taking so long?" Private asked. "Wait for it," Blowhole said, "wait for it…" "EMPCN FIRING!" We all watched with sasifaction as every last Cyber-dalek on the planet sparked and shut down. "Yes!" Blowhole shouted, "It worked." "Kowalski," Skipper whispered "odds of blowhole using the EMPCN for world domination." "Zero Percent," Blowhole replied, "It only design to target cyber-technology…at least until cyber-technology updates." "but some simple reprogramming can change the EMPCN to the traditional EMP that takes out all technology," I said. "I have something else in mind for my next plan," Blowhole replied, "It's going to be a shocker!" "We don't trust you," Skipper said, "Being our nemesis and all."

Blowhole pushed another button, "EMPCN SELF-DESTRUCT ACTIVATED." "EMPCN SELF-DESTRUCT SUCCESSFUL." Blowhole pushed another button, "EMPCN BLUEPRINTS TRIPLE SHREDDED AND INCINERATED." "EMPCN PROGRAMING PURGED FROM BLOWHOLE SATELLITE NETWORK-BSN." "VISIT WITH MOTHER RESCHEDULED." "CHROMECLAW FED." "RANDOMLY APPEARING MINDJACKER GLITCH FIXED." "PHONE MESSAGES CLEARED YOU HAVE 0 NEW MESSAGES. BEEP." "EMP are the most boring way to conquer the planet anyway," Blowhole replied. "Multi-function buttons," I said, "always get the good stuff!"

"You know it," Blowhole said, "Okay let's see our press." Blowhole hit a button and Chuck Charles appears on the lair theater system. "This is Chuck Charles reporting that yet another alien invasion has been stopped under mysterious circumstances. Is this the work of the rumored elite penguin strike force operating in new york? Or is this the work of the mysterious UNIT operative "The Doctor" who has stopped countless alien invasions in the past? Or is this the work of the FBI's so-called "X-files"? OR is this just a luckly break. More on this at ten, as we interview alien invasion experts…Not the ancient alien people." Blowhole turned off the Tv and gave us a inpatient glare, "okay the cyber-daleks are defeated and the world is saved…NOW GET OUT OF MY LAIR!"

(end of chapter seven)


	9. Epilouge: Answers Now!

Battery Park

(Skipper's POV)

After being forcefully removed from Blowhole's lair we made it back to where the TARDIS's were waiting. Clara and Lady me were long gone back to the journey to their deaths…the long way round. The woman who lived and the Girl with no heartbeat, The Immortal and the Impossible girl. You get the idea. "So I guess we go our separate ways," I said. "Until the next time my feathered friends," The Doctor replied. Suddenly a World War One Captain stepped out of the First Doctor's Tardis. "Um…we should we get going," The captain said, "That Glass Woman could catch up with us at any…"

Suddenly pigeons got frozen in mid-flight as every clock in the city stopped. "Oh dear," The First Doctor said, "we stayed in one time for far to long." Suddenly a glass woman teleported before us. "Doctor," she said, "hand over the human so we can restore the timeline." "Who are you?" The War Doctor said. "This is a level five cililisation and under article twelve of the shadow proclaimation you must leave this planet," The Tenth Doctor replied. "Their have been many invasions of this planet and none succeed not a single one," The Eleventh Doctor replied, "Do you want to know why that is?" "Because this planet is protected," the tenth doctor replied. "Protected by whom?" The First Doctor. "I am the Doctor I am a timlord from the planet gallifrey," The Eleventh Doctor replied, "Leave this planet. This is your only warning!" "I am the Doctor," The First Doctor said, "who all you people are I haven't the foggest."

"Doctor return the human," The Testimony replied. "I told you people once and I'll tell you again," The Twelfth Doctor replied, "I will find out what you are doing and if I don't like it. I will stop you! I will stop all of you!" "This part of the timeline is uncorrupted the human must be returned to the moment of his death." The Testimony the vanished and time resumed. "What the heck was that," I said. "Appears to be some kind of time traveling enitity that travel to the moment of people's death's and," Kowalski said, "…does something with them." "Take their memories," The Twelfth Doctor said, "And make convicing copies of your friends." "Doctor it's me Bill Potts," Bill replied, "I'm not a copy, It's me!" "we'll see about that," The Doctor replied. "Okay where were we," The Twelfth Doctor replied, "Oh yes…biggest database in universe who wants to kill me." "What!" Bill said as the Doctor pushed her, the captain, and the First Doctor into the TARDIS."

"Okay I'm busy right now…I'll see you later," The Doctor said. "What the heck is going on!" I shouted. "I'll explain later," The Twelfth Doctor said. "Your not getting off that easily," I said. "I'll explain later," The Twelfth Doctor said, "Right now I have to…" "Stop being a pudding brain," I said, "Answers now! Who is that glass woman? What the heck does Doctor of War mean? What the heck is a World War One Captain doing in your first self's TARDIS? And why are you refusing to regenerate!?" Suddenly that new TARDIS we saw earlier returned and out stepped the blonde Woman from Earlier. "Don't Worry Skipper," She said, "he will regenerate in the end…all it took was an old friend." "How do you know that?" The twelfth Doctor asked. "Who are you?" the Eleventh Doctor said. "One word will tell you," She replied. "what one word?" he asked. "Pond," was the replied. The Eleventh Doctor reeled back a look of sorrow and grief on his face.

"You're me?" The Twelfth Doctor said. "Yes," The Thirteenth Doctor replied. "So I will regenerate otherwise you wouldn't be here," The Twelfth replied. "Now This really is a mid-life crisis," The War Doctor said. "Missed you too," The Thirteenth doctor replied. "A woman?" The Tenth doctor said. "Bound to happen eventually," The Eleventh Doctor replied," Quite frankly I'm surprised we didn't regenerate into a certain companion. Considering that we always thinking about her." "Who? Clara?" The Tenth Doctor said. "Amy?" the Twelfth Doctor replied. "No," The Eleventh Doctor said turning to the tenth, "You know exactly who am taking about." "Rose?" The Tenth Doctor replied, "that would be ackward." "By the way," Kowalski asked, "Did you ever go back to visit susan?" "Well do I?" The First Doctor asked, "She is our granddaughter after all."

"I did promise her that I will be back…" The First Doctor replied. "Um well…" The Tenth Doctor said. "…you see…," The Eleventh Doctor said. "…we wanted to," The Twelfth doctor said, "But then a lot of near universe ending…stuff happened…and…" "She was dragged into the timewar by the Timelords and forced to fight," the War Doctor said, "I…was forced to serve with her…The things she seen…the person I became…It…destroyed her." "War changes people there no escaping that," The First Doctor replied. "So you're the thirteenth doctor?" Kowalski said. "Well technically I'm the second doctor of the second regeneration cycle." "Second Regeneration Cycle?" The First Doctor said. "Long story," Twelfth Doctor said, "you know when you get there." "But Technically because of the war doctor…I'm the Fourteenth." "so that would make him the Twelfth," The First Doctor said pointing to the eleventh.

"Actually she would technically be the fifteenth Doctor," The Eleventh Doctor replied pointing the the tenth, "because he regenerated into himself." "It was more complicated then that," The Tenth Doctor said. "Oh yeah," The twelfth Doctor said, "you regenerated then shot your remaining regeneration energy into you hand. A hand that was lobbed off at the beginning of your existence. That hand then touched by donna which caused a biological metacrisis. Which of course created a half-human clone of yourself and the doctordonna." "Oh Donna how I failed you," the Thirteenth Doctor replied. "Well I guess…I'll regenerate once we dealth with the testimony." The Twelfth Doctor then turned to me, "okay that answers one of your questions…" "Not all of them," I said. "Who is the glass woman?" I said. "She just told you were you paying attention?" The Twelfth Doctor shouted.

"As I said earlier," Kowalski said, "a time traveling entity that takes peoples memories and then return them to the moment of their death…and then use those memories to make copies of those people…for some unknown purpose that the doctor was trying to figure out." "So I'm assume the captain was at the moment of his death and…" I said, "there was some kind of error…I'm guessing." "Like Two versions of the doctor…refusing to regenerate," Kowalski said. "Now this Doctor of war…" I said. 'Probably referring to me," the War Doctor said. "Right…Doctor of war always refers to the warrior." "What was those other names," The First Doctor said, "The Predator, The Oncoming storm, The Shadow of the Valeyard, the Imp of the Pandoria, The Beast of trenzelore, The Butcher of skull moon. The Destroyer of Worlds? The Last tree of Garsennon? The Destroyer of Skaro?" The War Doctor winced att he butcher of skull moon while the eleventh Doctor winced at the mention of the pandoria and trenzelore. The Tenth Doctor winced at the name Davros had given him. "Wow you have more names then Kai," I said. "I lost count of all the names that I been given over the years," The Twelfth Doctor replied.

"are you planning on telling them about the President of the world thing?" Kowalski asked. "No," The Twelfth Doctor replied. "President of the world?" The War Doctor said, "Is Unit Insane? Wait don't answer that." "Okay," The Thirteenth Doctor replied, "I should probably leave…before another timeline error occurs." "Wait…who are the testimony," The Twelfth Doctor asked. "The Word of our wife," The Thirteenth Doctor replied, "Spoilers." Suddenly a gun went off knocking a fez off the eleventh Doctor's head. "River!" The Eleventh Doctor said as River slapped him across the face. "Wait…I didn't say that," The Eleventh Doctor said. "You will," River said pointing at the Thirteenth doctor, "Only I get to say that." "Noted," The Thirteenth doctor replied. River then turned to the Twelfth doctor, "Remember Nardole still has my authorization to kick your (censored)." "Noted," The Twelfth Doctor said, "now where are you in time…is this before or after Darillum?" River slapped him across the face, "I hate you." She then held up the sonic the doctor had given her, "I have a feeling I'm going to need this where I'm going…Odd…my dairy doesn't mention the library…" The Tenth Doctor eyes widened as he recognized the sonic. The Eleventh Doctor looked like he didn't want to be here right now.

The Thirteenth Doctor look guilty and retreated into her Tardis. River gave the Twelfth Doctor a knowing glance and then typed something into her vortex manipulator. "See you around sweetie," River replied as she flashed out of existence. "So she can have one and Jack can't?" Kowalski said. "I don't want to get blasted into my next regeneration," The Twelfth replied as he entered the first doctor's Tardis with bill, the captain, and the first doctor. The Thirteenth Doctor and the Twelfth then left. The Thirteenth into the brilliant future and the twelfth into his final adventure. The Tenth Doctor hesitated and looked in pain, "Okay time for that farewell tour…I don't want to go." The Tenth Doctor then entered his Tardis and went off on his farewell tour. "He always says that," The Eleventh Doctor replied as the War Doctor left in his Tardis.

"Are you going to be okay Doctor?" Private asked the Eleventh. "I'm just going to take clara and the kids she taking care of to the greatest themepark in the galaxy," The Eleventh Doctor replied. I decide not to mention that he's going to be fighting a new generation of cybermen there. "Disneyland?" Private asked. "Um…No," The Eleventh Doctor said, "I'm not allowed in Disneyland Clom." "I wonder why," I said. "Or Disneyland California, or Disney world, or Disneyland shanghai, or any Disney cruiseship." "You ticked off walt Disney didn't you," I said, "And now your banned from any and all Disney themeparks, cruiseliners, ect. forever." "Um…yeah," The Doctor replied as he entered his Tardis. "And the Tardis moved the swimming pool again," The Doctor said as he snapped the doors closed. We watched as the Tardis made the wheezing groaning noise as it disappeared. "So now what?" Private asked. "Um…The second half of the zoo opens in a month," Kowalski said. "Okay…prepare a security plan for the grand opening," I said, "especially if they do another security rush job like the last grand opening." "what could possible go wrong," Kowalski said. "No," I said, "never say that."

The End…for now


	10. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve(Canceled)

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017(Canceled)

 **Part Eleven(Unexpected Files)**

Ghosts of Zootopia

The ruins of Zootopia

Doom of Zootopia

Battle for Zootopia

The Unexpected Files

Revenge of the cyber-daleks

Jurassic Zoo

The Return of the Wrath of Egypt

Waters of LochNess

The Warriors of the Golden Squirrel

We meet again Mr. Tux

Conclusion

Nightmares of Madagascar(The Penguins of Madagascar/All Hail King Julian crossover special)

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version

The Penguins Of Madagascar Specials: alternate version


End file.
